In Enemy Hands
by the wise and the brave
Summary: Liberty and freedom, death and life. Percy Jackson gets kidnapped by the general and his destiny sudden takes a whole new turn that not even the immortals thought about.
1. You Don't See

_In Enemy Hands _

_By: OceanWater_

A/N- So…what's this? This is In Enemy Hands. The basic plot of this was thought up by Rei – Also Known as xXxShiniXKazexXx. Title was thought up by Jace- Also Known as Yuul. Flames and CC will be gladly accepted. Please tell me if the characters are OOC. The majority of this story will be told in Percy's Point Of View. The Prelude is told in Annabeth's Point Of View. Enjoy.

_Prelude- Choices That We All Make_

I was not happy. But then again who would be happy if they were in my position. The dimwit, Percy Jackson himself, just had to go and try to save the Di Angelo by himself. The result? We were trapped by a Manticore and a fully armed helicopter.

"Surrender, you are outmatched!" shouted .

"Over my dead body!" yelled Thalia.

"Gladly" The Manticore as he leaped towards Thalia.

Thalia raised her shield and spear as the Manticore swiped at her. The two began to dual.

The Manticore had the upper hand as he landed blows on Thalia and it was soon clear who the winner was. Suddenly, Thalia raised her spear and a single lightning bolt delivered a painful shock to . He was shot back towards Percy…

In one deft motion he grabbed Percy and leapt down to icy waters below.

"NO!" I cried. I sprinted towards the cliff as a hand grabbed my wrist. I spun angrily as I faced who stopped me from saving Percy. I started at the face of Thalia.

"Don't worry. Percy can control the water. He'll be fine." Assured Thalia, but that's hard to do as her face looked worriedly at cliffs. Then, the sound of a single hunting horn pierced the winter air. As I saw who arrived I was reminded of an old memories oh so many years ago. They arrived. The hunters had arrived.

A band of a dozen or so girls dressing in silvery winter clothing, a faint silver aura glowing around each of them, a girl wearing a silver circlet stepped out of the girls.

Zoe Nightshade. Another girl also, stepped out. She had auburn hair and silvery eyes and looked about 12. Her aura was much stronger than the others. Artemis, the goddess of the hunt herself had arrived.

We were led through the Hunters camp. Several girls shot looks at us but I didn't care. I trudged along behind everyone else. He was gone. Percy Jackson was gone. Artemis after her arrival which was 'perfect' timing had said that he was gone. Kidnapped. Bianca was taken somewhere else by Artemis. Thalia, Grover, and I were following Zoe Nightshade as she led us finally to a large tent. She ushered us in. Bianca and Artemis seemed to talking about something.

"Have you decided, my dear" said Artemis.

"Yes, I would like to become a Hunter." Said Bianca.

A hunter! She was going to be a hunter! I should have felt excited for her but…what about Nico?

"And of course, Nico must be taken to Camp Half-Blood. He will be taken care of there." Said Artemis like she had read my mind, Nico looked shocked.

"Bianca, what does she mean by that?" said Nico.

"Nico…I have to tell you something" said Bianca as took Nico and walked him outside.

"As for you, I must call my brother, Apollo to bring you and my hunters to Camp Half-Blood." Said Artemis.

"Lady Artemis, what about you? We hate that place!" replied Zoe Nightshade.

"I feel a powerful beast. I must hunt it down before 'he' gets his hands on it. And I heard they rebuild the Aphrodite Cabin since you burned it down."

"I will come with you."

"No, Zoe. You have been faithful for thousands of years but…guard the others. Too many hunters spoil the trail." said Artemis.

"Yes, Lady Artemis." said Zoe as she walked out to tell the others.


	2. What You Have

_Chapter 2 – Golden Cliffs_

A/N – Hello all, I just have a few things to point out if you don't mind. One, I have discovered that writing in 3rd person is much easier than trying (and failing) to write in 1st person. So the rest of this tale will be told in mostly 3rd person. Two, do expect this chapter and the following chapters to be longer than the Prelude. I apologize for the short length of the previous chapter. So, my rant is over. Let's continue with the rest of this story.

Percy was not happy. Now don't get me wrong, normally, Percy would have been quite happy and carefree. But, being chained to the floor and getting kidnapped by a Manticore just has that way of dampening your mood.

Percy was trying in vain of getting free. He was quite frustrated by now. He had been kidnapped for three hours and he was itching to move around freely. Being ADHD did not help. Neither was the fact that Luke/Kronos and Atlas were plotting in the separate room. And they were talking quite softly but Percy could catch hints of – River Lethe, Melting Cheese Fondue, and Golden Necklace of Obedience. Yep, Percy was having a REALLY bad day.

Annabeth was having a nearly equally bad day. Her best friend was kidnapped, Nico was being very annoying, and she had to endure a ride in Apollo's Sun Chariot…with Thalia driving. And it didn't help that her best friend who was kidnapped happens to be the same one that was supposedly able to determine the fate of Olympus.

On top of all that she had found out that Artemis was kidnapped. They were issuing a quest to save her and Percy. A quest she will not be joining. Zoe Nightshade, the first lieutenant of Artemis, had just gone up to the attic to get a prophecy leaving her and the other consulters waiting. Dionysus even seemed slightly distressed about Percy's disappearance.

At that moment, in the middle of Annabeth's musings, Zoe came down looking slightly shaken. All the eyes in the room turned to her.

"Well, what did the oracle say?" Annabeth said.

Zoe said shakily "_Five will west to the goddess in chain, Death will come at bronze's hand, Son of sea will finally bend, Forever sleep one will see."_

A tense silence filled the room. Yep, Annabeth was having a REALLY bad day.

Luke and Atlas faced each other. Both were seated at a worn wood table.

"The original plan was to kidnap Annabeth. But, this is much better." Said Luke.

"How so?" said Atlas.

"Percy will be very useful; he is a son of the big three. We have hardly any use for that infernal goddess now." Said Luke.

"What do you have in plan?"

Luke smiled darkly. His scar glowing in the darkness…

"Plenty, Atlas. Plenty."

Poseidon was not happy. Not happy would be an understatement thought at this point. His demigod son, his only demigod son had just got kidnapped by Kronos. And the fact that his demigod son could be powerful weapon against the gods didn't help.

He knew if Percy really did turn against the gods that he would be blamed. Why? Because, that's just the way the gods roll. Besides, he had gotten quite fond of this beloved son, even a bit overprotective.

And when Poseidon gets overprotective, he really gets overprotective. He knew he would have to intervene sometime or later. In his mind he thought "I will find you Percy."

Nico watched as his sister got ready to go. Yes, his sister had gotten chosen for the quest, and he couldn't help but worry.

_What if she gets hurt or what if she...she…_

No. He could not bear it if that happens. It will not happen he kept thinking to himself. Bianca will live.

Just that moment, he felt a presence next to him. Clumsily she stepped towards the disturbance and a figure magically appeared in front of him.

"Annabeth?"

"Shhh!" cried the previously mentioned girl.

"And, what are you doing here?" yelled an angered Hunter. Oops.

Annabeth Chase could not believe her luck. After Phoebe got poisoned by the Stolls, she got chosen for the quest. She could barely contain her joy. As she slumbered the day before the quest, she had a vivid dream.

_Two figures surrounded another. "No! Never!" cried the one that was surrounded. "You have no choice." Said one calmly as he grabbed the surrounded one's neck and forced a necklace onto the person's neck. "NO!" as the surrounded person as he (she assumed that he was a he by his voice) fell onto the floor and screamed pure agony._

She suddenly woke up sweating as she realized that the person was Percy.


	3. Until It Is

A/N – Just a short little teaser to clarify things, do not consider this a full length chapter.

"Castellan, what is the plan exactly?" asked Atlas with uncharacteristic curiosity.

"Tell me Atlas, have you heard of the Golden Bridle before?"

"Yes…I have."

"Good. You should know what it does, right?"

"Of course I do!" bellowed Atlas. "All immortals know about it. How does this concern the son of Poseidon?"

"Our finest scouts have found the bridle."

A long silence followed.

"You're kidding."

"I am not kidding"

"Where did you find it?"

"They found it in Dallas, Texas. In a McDonald, they were going to grab a bite to eat and found the bridle in the 'Play Area'. The mist rendered it invisible to mortal eyes."

"What is this 'McDonald' you speak of?"

"…That's beyond the point Atlas."

"And what exactly do you plan to do with it. Jackson isn't a horse."

"I have asked Herse to forge it into a Necklace."

"You asked the goddess of MORNING to forge a necklace!"

"She has gotten quite good over the years."

"You scare me sometimes…well, not really but are you sure that she won't mess up?"

"Of Course, the necklace will make Jackson bend to our every command."

"Clever."

"Atlas, let's resume our renaming of the States."

"Can we rename-"

"No."


	4. Not Yours Anymore    End of Part One

A/N: Completely unedited. I just felt pretty bad leaving you all off like that...

He awakes. The cave is damp and cold and dark. The shadows that dance around the cave are strange and unnerving.

But what is most unnerving is his memory. He does not remember _anything._ Not even his own name.

When his eyes meet the mirror in front of him, green eyes meet. And strangely enough there is a golden necklace cascading around his neck. He does not remember now he got here or much less _why_ he is here.

Shackles bound him. The shackles seem to be name of some bronze color thing. He does not know what to do, nor should he do anything.

Then a voice booms loudly across the cave.

"Percy Jackson. The master awaits you," said the man. A callused hand grabs him from behind and roughly drags him towards a makeshift door in the cave.

- Line –

The master seems to be a teenage boy. His hair was a sandy yellow color and his eyes were blue. A scar stretched across his face. A smile was dancing upon his lips. Not a friendly smile; one of cruelness. A sword hung at his side.

"Percy! How are you?" The boy says.

"I don't know…I don't remember…" he replies, stuttering.

"Perfect. Now, allow me to refresh your poor memory. You see, your name is Percy Jackson. Your father is Poseidon. He abandoned you. The Greek gods are real. You absolutely loathe the Olympians, especially Poseidon. You are the future host of Kronos. You want to bring the gods down. And my name is Luke. You lost your memory when you fell down a cliff." said the boy.

It feels right but at the same time it doesn't.

Then memories hit you.

You suddenly remember everything. But the memories felt fake.

You see a girl with grey eyes.

_Annabeth, Grover, Poseidon, Chiron, Travis, Katie, Sally, Nancy, Thalia, Kronos, Hades, Zeus, Hermes, Tyson, Dionysus, Luke…LUKE!_

You feel like a heavy stone is repeatedly hitting your head.

You feel your body shaking.

You feel your legs trembling.

And then you feel the hard stone floor when you hit the ground.

"He's not handling it well! Take him to room forty-two, and get the electricity rod ready! NOW!"

You feel a pair of hands hauling you up before it all fades to black.

-Line-

"No!"

"NO!"

Nico's dreams were scary and always told of danger and death.

As Nico opened his eyes, he could see several peeved Hermes campers.

"Dude, you're worst than Nyssa…"

"Nyssa?" questioned Nico.

"Yeah, she was claimed a couple of months ago by Hephaestus. Thank Zeus!"

"Why? Was she really annoying?"

"Nah, she was cool. It's just that she's just like you. Always screaming her lungs out in the middle of the night," said the boy.

"Sorry…just a bad dream," said Nico.

A dream where scary people are holding some black haired guy at knife point...thought Nico.


	5. Death Is

A/N: Much thanks to all the people who reviewed, favorite, and alerted. This chapter is mostly guilt induced from not updating fast enough.

Shocks of electricity coursed though his weary and battered body. Thinking near impossible, and remember was even harder. And he had so much to remember and so much to think about.

The boy tried to remember about the girl with gray eyes that were so familiar. Tried…but every single time that he nearly got it, another pang of pain hit him.

Pain filled his days. And the boy just wanted to die. But Luke was cruel, and refused to let him die.

And then the fifth day arrived. Or was it the sixth day. He couldn't remember. The cruel boy who called himself Luke walked in.

"Are you alright? Do you remember anything? Do any images stand out in your mind?" asked the cruel boy who called himself Luke.

For a minute, the boy wanted to tell him about the gray eyed girl, but something in the back of his mind told him not to. And he didn't tell the cruel boy who called himself Luke about the strange girl with gray eyes.

"Are you ready to accept Kronos as your own?"

The boy with green eyes said yes.

And from that moment on, history was made. And nothing would ever be the same.

But the grayed eye girl still remained.

And the gray eyed girl will always remain.

Because even if the Fates are cruel, the Fates also take pity.

-Line-

"I'm sorry about your loss…" whispered a Hermes boy.

Nico di Angelo remained docile and silent as he had been for three days already. But the boy with olive eyes had good reason. His sister…his friend had died. The rest of the questers had returned; except his sister. The questers had freed and rescued Artemis.

And Annabeth, a daughter of Athena who had witness the winter council of the Olympians, had reported that the Olympians had decided to take actions against Kronos.

But the green eyed boy still remained in his mind.

It was only three days after Annabeth got back that he discovered the strange greened boy was the same boy who was kidnapped by Kronos.

They never found Percy.

Not until it was far too late and Percy was far too gone.

But the green eyes still haunt Nico.

And they will always haunt Nico.

A/N: This is not the end. Repeat this is not the last chapter.

Thank you again to all that have reviewed, I appreciate all of them, and I will try my best to act upon them.


End file.
